Dear Diary 2
by lunar-teardrop
Summary: Beginning with two diary entries...again. Haruko and Naota both weep...both want the guitar that never moves to move and so both wait. Movement comes soon...
1. Haruko

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fooly Cooly._

Movement…

Dear Diary,

I've been writing in this diary ever since I went back…back to the lackluster town. The man waits for me and doesn't move the guitar…because…because not yet. Well, I caught him, Atomsk. It didn't matter though…it brought me nothing. I had thought that was what I wanted but once I caught him I knew it didn't matter…the same way I knew…know not yet. Not till that guitar that never moves moves again. I let him go too, but, again, that doesn't matter. He was surprised. I mean really surprised…he asked why and I told him to leave as tears started to fall. He tried to ask me what was wrong and I told him to leave again because I didn't care, not about him. He pushed it and I left…left him. I didn't care…don't care. I'm out here now…in the dark…in the cold and I cry…so much. I just sit and cry and look at the guitar on my old vespa and every once in a while I pick it up. I play a little but I can never get that sound…that song that played before. It's all I want but it never comes…and…and so I wait and I weep…

Haruko


	2. Naota

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fooly Cooly._

Movement…

Dear Diary,

I come home every day and hope to find the guitar that never moves moved…but, no, it never is. It just sits and waits…waits for something. Every once in a while the guitar plays a string or two…a few notes of that song…the one she played so long ago. Well, what seems so long ago. People remember it…remember how everything seemed to stop…how they stopped. They say it came from my house and that I played and that it was everywhere but they don't know. Didn't…don't hear it like I do… I hear it even now…and so I run home to find…nothing. Not her, not the vespa…not anything. Oh, Mamimi came back…back to this town…the one where nothing amazing happens. She was different…and the same. She wasn't here long though. She came to see me and to talk…she said she heard the song to. She said it really was everywhere… She said she knew it was me…it was my guitar. I told her though…told her that she came back…that she told me she loved me…and wept…and how the rain fell…I told her everything and somehow she seemed to know…know exactly what happened. Then…she left, but it didn't matter. She took Canti too but that didn't matter either. We talk sometimes…through email but…but it doesn't matter. She tells me how she's doing and I tell her that I'm waiting. She…she tells me to move on and I tell her I wait…and she…she says okay and it's done. The guitar that never moves is playing more now…playing more notes than it used to. It is getting there I think…getting close to moving…or to weeping… What help is that though! Why would it weep! Don't I weep enough! God, I wish I could just move it…but I can't. I want her back though…it hurts…it hurts so much………When…

Naota


	3. A Single Entry

_Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL.  
This may be a really confusing entry but I still like the way it turned out. The entries alternate between Haruko and Naota ending with **a single entry**._

Dear Diary,

Here I am, in the vast darkness. I've heard Atomsk is looking for me now but it's been forever since I cared about him. I touched it…the soul of the song. I feel it coming. It…it's like electricity running through my veins. Some kind of insane primal power…tapping into some primal energy out there….out…everywhere.

Something is happening. The urge to move it is growing. I can barely leave my room and when I do it almost physically hurts. I can't concentrate…can't think. Something inside me is screaming. I'm going insane; I know it. I swear the guitar is calling me…embracing me. I swear I can feel it…a head on my shoulder…reading as I write. Something is coming…something big.

It's changing…the song. Something new is there. It's the same and completely different and completely right. My blood is on fire as I play. I can't sleep. My fingers are raw from playing…but I have to…have to keep playing. It's so close now…I feel it all around me. I can almost see it, I swear.

I don't leave the room now…I can't. Haven't eaten in days… Not sleeping… I just sit and watch it; it watches back………

I…I almost had it. God, it was beautiful. There is something in it…the music….there's a…a channel…huge. But…it's different…fast….maybe too fast. I had to bail last time….I can go toe to toe with the pirate king himself but in there…in there I was terrified.

God, it's wild. You would have to be dead to miss it…to not feel it…but…but nobody in this boring town does. They all don't feel it…see it… Well, forget them…I feel it. God, I live off of it. Haven't slept in over a week but I'm wide awake. The energy is everywhere…feeding me…sustaining me. It is the greatest high. Oh, it's raining…lightning hit the roof…like 100 times. It's stuck in here…the lightning…everything is slowed down in here…everything but me. She's almost there…I wonder what she'll think…

Third star on the right and on til morning, right? I got it…I staggered for a moment but I did it…did it for him. Pedal to the floor, on til _mourning_.

She started, I'll finish. Keep it open… On til _mourning_…exactly…

Tunnel's end…a haunting tune echoes through the channel…through me. I've reached it…reached him. I break through and I'm there…with…him?

I knew it…that look says it all. The reflection was me…is me. What happened to me…I try to remember…in this moment before _mourning_.

Something happened…not bad…but something. His hair seems the obvious thing…shaggy…a deep shade of twilight; somehow natural yet, somehow not. The eyes are it though…they tell it all. A quick glance to an empty corner…a missing bat… He made it…the channel…he is me and more. This is no monkey. I close the distance and it comes…

…it comes…

…_mourning_. A kiss…a tear…and…and darkness.

A single entry...One Being


End file.
